Decade of Hits
Decade of Hits is the 26th episode of Season 2 of Kids Incorporated and 52nd episode overall. In this concert episode, the kids sing a series of songs that were hits over the previous decade. Plot Summary The episode kicks off with several kids rushing into the P*lace to catch this special concert as Gloria opens "(Love is Like a) Heat Wave". Ryan then explains that this was a special concert covering select songs from the previous 10 years and with 1976 covered, Ryan turns it over to the Kid for the 1977 entry ("The Greatest Love of All"). Riley then comes up to the stage to set up Gloria's 1978 entry (an abbreviated version of "You're the One That I Want"). This is followed by Ryan's rendition of "Let's Go" (representing 1979) followed by the girls opening the 1980s section with an extended version of 1980's "Magic". 1981 sees Gloria join Kid for "Celebration", and while she doesn't sing for the 1982 entry (that being Stacy's role); the song does share her name ("Gloria"; this leads to the Kid joking about claims he had a big ego). Kid then takes the helm for the 1983 ("Maniac") and 1984 ("Beat It"; notice Darren and normal drummer Mario move to a platform on the opposite side of the stage area while Wendy moves to the drums). Riley then wraps up the show; only for Renee to remind him that they forgot the 1985 list. This leads to Renee getting her solo ("Dress You Up") before the kids close the show with the Kids Incorporated theme. Kid Cast * Marta "Martika" Marrero - Gloria (credited as Martika Marrero) * Ryan Lambert - Ryan * Rahsaan Patterson - Kid * Renee Sandstrom (credited as Renee Sands) - Renee * Stacy Ferguson - Stacy Adult Cast * Moosie Drier - Riley Dancers * Wendy Brainard * Darren Lee * Mario Lopez * Gina Marie Vinaccia * Andrea Paige Wilson Songs * "(Love is Like a) Heat Wave" (Martha and the Vandellas cover {also recorded by Linda Ronstadt}; lead vocal by Gloria) * "The Greatest Love of All" (George Benson cover {also recorded by Whitney Houston}; lead vocals by Kid) * "You're the One That I Want" (John Travolta and Olivia Newton-John cover; lead vocal by Gloria) * "Let's Go" (The Cars cover; lead vocal by Ryan) * "Magic" (Olivia Newton-John cover; lead vocal by Gloria, Renee and Stacy) * "Celebration" (Kool and the Gang cover; lead vocal by Gloria and Kid) * "Gloria" (Umberto Tuzzi cover {also recorded by Laura Branigan}; lead vocal by Stacy) * "Maniac" (Michael Sembello cover; lead vocal by Kid) * "Beat It" (Michael Jackson cover; lead vocal by Kid) * "Dress You Up" (Madonna cover; lead vocal by Renee) * "Kids Incorporated Theme" (Kids Incorporated original; lead vocal by Gloria) Trivia * This marked the final episode of Kids Incorporated in first-run syndication, as the series was canceled in 1986 due to the series struggling in ratings (owing due to its airing wherever a station could find a slot for it). However, the series proved quite popular on CBN Cable Network (now Freeform); enough so to result in the Disney Channel deciding to air the series; resulting in the series being revived for 1986 until 1993. * Each song except "Let's Go" and "Dress You Up" appeared in a previous episode * "(Love is Like a) Heat Wave" was used in Season 1's "Dance Palace" and Season 5's "Kahuna Kids". * "The Greatest Love of All" was used in Season 2's "One Glass Slipper" * "You're the One That I Want" was used in Season 1's "Civic Day Parade"; but with Gloria (Martika) joined by now former cast member Jerry Sharell (as Mickey) * "Magic" was used in Season 2's "A Lad and His Lamp"; but with an additional verse used here vs. that version * "Celebration" was used in Season 1's "X Marks the Spot" with Mickey as the other vocalist alongside Kid. * "Gloria" was used in 1983's "The Beginning" * "Maniac" was used in Season 1's "Go for the Gold" * "Beat It" was used in Season 1's "Leader of the Pack" Category:List of Episodes of Kids Incorporated Category:List of Season 2 Episodes of Kids Incorporated Category:Season finale episodes